winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quontironix episode 1
Epiosode one ,the story of the enemy=scene one*the omega prisoner polly:mal,remind why we are in the omega dimension? mal: if we find the wizards of the black circle, we could free them,team up with them and defeat those fairies of earth Raven:but what if they attack us instead? mal: but they can't, we won't free them in such a simple way like the trix,we would do it in our own way! Alley:looks like this guy is stronger than the wizards of the black circle Mal: good thinking alley,what do you say girls,should i use my own way? Girls:why not?! Mal:OK then Alas: who are you? Mal: I am mal, and we are the ARMP Evils, we can free you, if you will give us power. Alas:I will give lots of power,but you must free me first Mal: sure Alas:I am alas ,I can give you lots of power,we just need the second princess of izira. Mal:you mean that weak little fairy kristina? Alas:yes,altough she is not weak,but is stronger than you could ever imagine! Mal: i know,but she has absolutly no idea of what would happen if she could use her crystal medallien for evil. Alas:Do you know what would happen if you use all three medalliens for evil? Mal:what?what would happen? Alas: then you will rule the whole magic dimension! Mal:thanks for the info,but i guess it is time you get frozen again. We have some medalliens to steal! After what you just told,we can't share the power with you! Alas: not so fast,i have a piece of the crystal medallien! And thanks to it, i now control the omega dimension and every thing in it,including you! Mal: no one controls the ARMP evils! Alas: thats where your wrong! Mal: ok! What do you want us to do? Just stop! Alas:if you bring me kristina's sister's statue,sappire, which i kept it here somewhere. I could keep her as my prisoner and steal her power,kristina would try to save her sister, and i will have both of them! Mal: ok ,as you say scene two* the winx are back! bloom: 'i can't believe school year has started! new students,studi... ' Stella: and more refreshments just waiting for my new botique outfits...ofcourse! Flora:i have heard their are new students with extrodinate power. One of them has a power equally strong as the dragon flame. Aisha: so that would mean she is as strong our previouse powers,bloomix. Flora: i guess thats true,well,i have to go to my green house,the students must be waiting for me to show them around! Bloom: go on,the refreshments must be waitless! Aisha: where's musa? Stella: she said she's in her music café. ' Aisha: musa,whats wrong? Musa: its just that,tecna... <''tecna shows up''> Tecna: me?! You where the one to start it! You should have been more quite! Musa: its a music café! Their has got to be music in it because of the magical instruments! Bloom: whats wrong? Why are you two fighting? Tecna: musa was playing music when i was giving an algorithm test,again! Musa: in the music café! Stella: tecna ,what where you doing in the music café while giving a test?! Tecna: I was playing music until my phone started ringing, it was time for my test. When i started doing the test, musa was playing... ' Kristina: winx, miss faragonda sent me to take you to her office. Bloom: who are you? Kristina: i am kristina ,miss faragonda called me and my friends, she said i should fetch you guys too, now come on,she said to hurry. musa: what happened? is something wrong that miss faragonda called us? Kristina: i don't know, come on Scene two*news of the trouble ' Musa: what's wrong miss F? Faragonda: nothing good musa, alas has escaped,somehow Bloom: who is alas? Faragonda: i will explain everything later bloom. Kristina,ruby,tina,milly and the winx shall go to the omega dimension,but where is flora? Stella: she is in the green house. Faragonda: kristina,go and tell flora that i want her to come in my office Kristina: ok miss faragonda Faragonda: bloom,as you questioned,alas has shared a very dark and sad story with kristina and ruby. The story is similiar to yours, only that she never had any adopted parents,and that she knows the story... When she was 13 years old,she and her sister,sappire sneaked out of their palace,to see the water falls of a festival on izira. Alas attacked the royal crystal palace, froze her family, stole her sister's medallien,and kept her as prisoner,altough kristina sent him to the omega dimension,he took sappire with him as his prisoner. And ruby's sister,as well aisha: thats teribble! Faragonda:that is why i sent her to fetch flora Pelay: wait...i never knew about this story, even though i'm kristina's bonded pixie! Faragonda: i think kristina never told you ' flora: miss faragonda, you called? Faragonda: yes ,you all will go to the omega and find out about how alas got freed, now go! Hurry! Before its too late! end Category:Fanon Stories